The End Is Near
by xgreencatx
Summary: Jodie was just an average teenager living in a small town. She didn't have many friends, but the friends she did have are now dead, or so she thinks. She wasn't the happiest person and didn't really care for living, though she was inlove with this one person. But then the outbreak hit, and her town went to hell. Now shes doing everything and anything to survive.


**The End Is Near**

**_Yeah, this is one of my first real original stories. So just bear with me, everything will get better as I write and figure out more and more. Thank you._**

Jodie woke up. God knows how long she had been asleep… All she remembered was somebody trying to attack her on the street and she fell backwards. She was on her way home from school, and since the school was about 15 minutes away from her house she usually walked. So of course she was on the sidewalk, but she didn't remember what happened to that man who tried to attack her. Rubbing her head and letting out a small groan, Jodie sat up and glanced around. Her eyes widened once she saw the devastation around her. There were cars on fire, or cars crashed into other cars or buildings. People on the ground, either dead or just covered in blood. Some of the buildings were on fire, and screams could be heard from everywhere. Deathly screams. The sky was dark and gloomy and the only light that was provided to Jodie was from the fires. She slowly brought herself to her feet, grasping her arm. Something happened in the little time that she was unconscious and she wanted to know what. Jodie slowly began to walk down the sidewalk, looking for anyone that could help her. That's when she heard someone walking behind her. She quickly turned around to see a man limping towards her with blood all over him. Her eyes widened in fear as she backed up, moving her hands infront of her body.

"W-Wha… Sir are you okay!?"

Jodie blurted out while backing up still. She had no idea what was wrong with the man or why he wasn't answering her. He just continued to walk towards Jodie, groaning. Jodie continued to back up until she fell over something on the ground, making her fall backwards. She let out a small scream as she hit the ground.

"Ugh…"

Jodie groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, then quickly sitting up once she remembered the man. Once she was sitting up, she quickly glanced around to notice that the man wasn't there anymore… She was confused but somewhat relieved that he wasn't following her anymore. Jodie slowly got up, rubbing the back of her head. She took one more glance, then turned around but standing behind her was the man who was following her. She let out a gasp as she was grabbed and brought to the ground. That's when she began to scream for help as the man began to try and bite her neck. Jodie was doing everything in her power to hold him back from biting her. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to scream for help. She thought it was over and that the man was just going to tear into her neck and began to just eat her until a man came out of nowhere and whacked the man off of Jodie. She quickly eyed the man to realize that it was a teenage boy, around her age, with a bat. He offered her a hand and without a second thought Jodie grabbed it and helped herself up. She then turned around to see the 'man' getting up from the ground.

"H-How is that possible!?"

She screamed as she backed up behind the guy with the bat. The guy with the bat swung again, hitting the man and breaking his neck. Jodie and him both watched as he fell to the ground, finally dead. Jodie sighed.

"Thanks… I'm Jodie."

"Nice to meet you, Jodie. Name's Caleb."

Caleb said as he lowered his bat and extended his hand out for a handshake. Smiling, Jodie accepted the handshake. She then glanced down at the dead corps, then back at Caleb.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Caleb let out a small sigh. He glanced around and grabbed Jodie's hand.

"There's no time. We have to go now or they'll lock us out."

Jodie glanced at Caleb when he grabbed her hand. A small blush formed on her cheeks, but it soon went away.

"Who? And what? Caleb, just tell me what's going on!"

Jodie demanded answers right then and there, but Caleb knew it wasn't the right time. Ignoring her questions, he began to run down the street, still holding her hand, and to an alley way. Once they were there, he opened the fence then slammed it shut once they were both on the inside. He then continued to run down the alley way until they reached a door. He knocked 3 times, and the door opened. Caleb quickly ran in with Jodie and then shut the door. Catching his breath, he dropped the bat on the ground then faced Jodie.

"We made it just in time… Usually they would've locked the gate by now but they knew I was not dead…"

Caleb assured Jodie with a small warming smile as he realized that he was still holding her hand. His face almost turned red as he let her hand go. Jodie just stared at him, then she glanced around the room and realized that it wasn't just the two of them… There was a whole group and obviously they weren't happy at the fact that she was there…


End file.
